Sentido del deber
by Sara Kovac
Summary: Post "Dinner Party". Michael pasa la noche en casa de Dwight, y aclaran entre ellos ciertas cosas que tenían pendientes. -Might 4evah xD-


_Para Lau. Por todo lo que ella ya sabe._

Cuando había aceptado darle la protección que la policía había recomendado, lo había hecho como parte de su deber de amigo, aparte de porque ninguno de los demás parecía dispuesto a ello (más bien, todos parecían dispuestos a huir, aliviados incluso por la intervención de la policía). Dwight Schrute era la clase de persona que siempre, siempre, siempre hacía lo que debía. Era su deber, por muy redundante que sonase. Como aquella frase que se solía decir. Un caballero debe hacer lo que debe hacer un caballero. Las cosas eran así. Por duro o difícil que fuera el cometido, había que cumplirlo. Aunque este no era precisamente el caso. De hecho, que Michael hubiera acabado pasando la noche en su sofá parecía de lo más justo. Un merecido "bien está lo que bien acaba".

Aquella noche, Dwight era un hombre satisfecho con el mundo y consigo mismo que leía a la luz de la lámpara de su mesita de noche, hasta que aquella figura apareció en la puerta de la habitación, vestido con la camiseta de la Comic-Con que le había dejado y unos boxers a rayas que conjuntaban curiosamente bien.

-Tenemos que hablar.

Michael parecía realmente serio al pronunciar esas palabras. Teniendo en cuenta que desde la debacle de Jan y el televisor extraplano apenas había abierto la boca, ese amago de decisión era bastante de agradecer. Aún así, Dwight no pudo evitar un ligero desconcierto. Se ajustó las gafas y asintió con la cabeza.

-Claro.

Podía salirle por cualquier lado. Aunque, como había observado antes, se le veía demasiado decidido como para que todo fuera a desembocar en una simple sesión de autocompasión por lo de Jan. Jan, la mujer que le había hecho vasectomizarse, desvasectomizarse, que le relegaba, le mentía, le usaba en su provecho y además de quitarle importancia a los premios de los que Michael estaba tan orgulloso, había utilizado uno de ellos para cargarse otra de las cosas que Michael adoraba: su tele de doscientos dólares. Tal vez era amor. A Dwight, su padre siempre le había dicho, más y con más frecuencia a medida que se iba haciendo viejo, que el amor era para tontos. Dwight admiraba a Michael y jamás le habría calificado de tonto, pero sí que había reconocer que el amor, o lo que fuera, le hacía actuar de manera poco racional a veces.

Este se sentó a los pies de la cama, y tras apoyar los codos en las rodillas y aclararse la garganta (demonios, fuera lo que fuera, debía de tratarse de algo realmente difícil de decir) tomó aire y declaró solemnemente:

-Dwight, hay cosas que un hombre de verdad debe hacer...- curioso. Los dos estaban pensando en el deber, qué cosas.- Y una de ella es admitir sus errores.

Él se inclinó hacia delante, interesado, apartando la espalda del cabecero de la cama.

-Me equivoqué al no invitarte a la cena esta noche.

Conteniendo una sonrisa, Dwight volvió a asentir. Y la contuvo porque no era cosa de ensañarse con el vencido y porque los te-lo-dije sentaban muy mal, especialmente si venían de un amigo. Además, lo había admitido. Tal y como debía hacerlo. Estaba orgulloso de él. Y Michael, seguramente, también volvía, poco a poco, a ser la persona orgullosa de sí misma y segura que era la mayoría del tiempo.

-Es cierto que acabaste yendo de todas formas.- continuó Michael, aún sin mirarle, pero con un suave movimiento apreciativo de cabeza.- Pero de todas formas, lo que hice estuvo mal.

Antes de que aquello desembocase una vuelta a la autocompasión y el estado depresivo en el que le había traído, Dwight posó la mano en el hombro de su jefe (y amigo) para hacerle callar un ratito y que cambiase a un tema menos... peligroso, por así decirlo.

-No tiene importancia, Michael...

-No, pero... fue una traición, ¿no?- finalmente se volvió para encontrarse con los ojos del otro hombre.- Un amigo no debería excluir a otro de su vida, eso es... malo.

Volvió a negar, sinceramente arrepentido. Estaba repasando todos los errores cometidos, sin duda, no sólo lo de la invitación sino todo por lo que había pasado con Jan, con los demás. Bueno. Había momentos para hacer análisis de conciencia y solían ocurrir después de que uno había tocado fondo. Era normal, más o menos.

-He tocado fondo.- sentenció Michael.

-Justamente estaba pensando eso.

-¿Tan obvio es?- Michael abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendido y dolido a un tiempo, y después enterró la cara entre las manos. Por un momento parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

-No.- Y Dwight tenía la particularidad de que nunca había sido bueno para consolar a la gente. Cuando lo intentaba, como ahora, solía producir el efecto contrario- Quiero decir que... sabía que eso era lo que estabas pensando.

Se hizo el silencio. Incómodo, pero consciente de su sentido del deber (porque un amigo debe estar ahí para el otro, cuando lo necesita) frotó el omóplato de Michael por encima de la gastada camiseta. Michael no era de los hombres a los que se les da un puñetazo en el brazo y se les dice que se sorban los mocos y tiren adelante. Era un hombre con sueños, alguien que hacía planes, y cuando esos planes se iban inevitablemente al carajo, el mundo se le caía encima. Era alguien con sentimientos, un idealista. Un romántico, en el sentido más clásico de la palabra. Alguien que creía que podía hacer algo para cambiar, aunque fuera, su pequeño mundo.

Dwight admiraba eso, casi lo envidiaba. Criado en un mundo pragmático, en una vida pragmática, sus sueños eran tan irrealizables como reproducir el viaje del Apolo XI. Quizá se acostumbró a que no se cumplieran, pero un idealista de verdad siempre seguía creyendo. Creía incluso en una loca como Jan y su negocio de velas aromáticas, lo que era mucho creer. En fin.

-Y ese no fue el único error.- declaró Michael entonces, levantando la cabeza como una resignada pero llena de fortaleza Escarlata O'Hara había levantado el puño al viento.- Yo quería ser como... como las parejas que viven juntas y se casan y tienen hijos y cenan con otras parejas, y eso... me cegó.- entornó los ojos, en un intento por escenificar la ceguera.- Debí haberme dado cuenta de que no era lo que ella quería.

Chasqueó la lengua. De la decisión había pasado a la autocompasión y después a la resignación, lo que no parecía un camino malo del todo. Dwight se limitó a seguir mirándole, en silencio, porque sabía que querría continuar. No había apartado la mano de su hombro, sin embargo.

-Jan no es buena.- prosiguió Michael, negando con la cabeza. Por Dios, el descubrimiento del siglo.- Pero aunque lo sé, aunque sé que me hace daño y que no le importan mis sentimientos, sigo yendo hacia ella.

-Es el efecto mantis religiosa.- aclaró Dwight.

-¿Cómo?

-Te arranca la cabeza de un mordisco en cuanto habéis terminado de copular.

Michael se estremeció, con un gesto de desagrado. Seguramente, estaba conjurando la imagen de Jan, con la mandíbula desencajada como una serpiente, cerrando los dientes alrededor de su cabeza. Dwight se compadeció de él: la verdad es que a todas luces, se trataba de una escena desagradable.

Lo peor de todo es que le comprendía. Y querría darse de cabezazos contra los hierros de la cama por hacerlo, por dejar que Angela también ejerciese sobre él, en parte, ese efecto mantis religiosa. O hubiera ejercido. No sabía bien en qué había quedado la relación después de que hubiera eutanasiado a su gato. Angela era muy protectora con su gato. Y hoy en la cena no le había tratado precisamente bien. ¿Aunque cuándo era Angela amable con alguien? Bah. Tendría arreglo. Al fin y al cabo, lo suyo era a menudo bastante animal. El macho y la hembra, en la búsqueda de la satisfacción de sus instintos.

Pero ya bastaba de pensar en Angela. Ahora quien importaba era su amigo, con la cabeza devorada por una novia (¿ex-novia?) agresiva y neurótica que había necesitado intervención policial para parar.

Un amigo que había recordado algo repentinamente y se volvía a mirarle, con expresión curiosa.

-¿Realmente fue tu niñera?

-No.

Vale, estaba mal haberle mentido. Pero la cosa era llevar pareja. Nadie exigía que hubiera una relación afectiva. Ni siquiera que se conocieran desde hacía más de una hora.

-Le di un billete de cincuenta y un tupperware con pollo y ensalada de remolacha.

Y entonces Michael sonrió. Primero fue una leve curvatura en las comisuras de los labios, que poco a poco se fue ensanchando, más y más, hasta mostrar los dientes en lo que estaba a punto de desembocar en una carcajada abierta.

-No.- murmuró, incrédulo.

-¿Qué? El marido de Phyllis no me habría dejado llevarla a ella. Y tú me quitaste a Angela.

Pero Michael no le escuchaba. Para qué. Estaba demasiado inmerso en su propia diversión, y Dwight pensó que de todas formas tampoco tenía por qué excusarse. Había sido una táctica sucia, pero la única posible que se le había ocurrido.

-¿Tantas ganas tenías de venir?

-Me excluiste.- le recriminó Dwight, en un tono más acusador de lo que hubiera querido.

-Es cierto.- Michael volvió a ponerse serio. Al fin y al cabo, todo había comenzado porque había ido a disculparse por no haberle invitado y etcétera.- No volverá a ocurrir.

Eso espero, se tragó Dwight, como se tragó su expresión de morros, y se ajustó las gafas de nuevo.

-¿Me perdonas?

Vale. Esta sí que no se la esperaba.

-Sí.

Habría pretendido decirlo en un tono cansino, que le enseñase que la siguiente vez no se lo pasaría, pero fue incapaz. Era su mejor amigo. Básicamente el único. Y no estaba dispuesto a perderle. Quizá a él le pasaba con Michael como a este le pasaba con Jan, en cierto modo. Por muchos errores que cometieran, nunca se perdía la esperanza. La diferencia era que Michael era un hombre sin maldad y la mantis religiosa, bueno...

Se abrazaron. No sabían bien cuál de los dos inició el paso, pero se abrazaron. A modo de sello del perdón, de que todos los rencores estaban olvidados, y de que había propósito de enmienda.

-Buenas noches, Dwight.

-Buenas noches.

Michael comenzó a alejarse por el pasillo. Dwight pensó que debía regalarle la camiseta de la Comic-Con. Iba mejor con esos bóxers que con nada que él tuviera. Entonces, los pasos se detuvieron. Ya se habían ralentizado unos momentos antes, se hacían pesados, forzosos, como los de un niño que se niega a ir a la esquina donde le han castigado. O al colegio, por ejemplo. O a recoger maíz con una cesta el día que estrenan "El retorno del Jedi".

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Dwight.

Michael se volvió. Con expresión lastimera de nuevo.

-No me siento con ánimos para dormir solo esta noche. Cuando hemos hablando de la vagabunda se me ha olvidado pero... me vasectomicé por ella.- hizo un elocuente gesto con los dedos, imitando unas tijeras.- Dos veces. Y ella... me lo paga cargándose mi confianza y mi tele de plasma.

Ni siquiera tendría que haber sonado tan triste para que Dwight hiciera lo que hizo. Con un gesto que valía más de mil palabras, destapó el lado opuesto de la cama, invitándole a ocupar la parte vacía del colchón.

Porque eso era lo que un amigo debía hacer. O lo que quería hacer, en todo caso.

¿Dónde estaba la diferencia, de todas formas?

Mmm...

FIN.


End file.
